


There's an Old Black Train A-Coming

by Quinn_The_Questionable



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: Bad Writing, But lets find out, Crossover, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Idk how this story is gonna go, Just some random adventures, Mention of Snufmin, Probably gonna add more character later, first fic, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quinn_The_Questionable/pseuds/Quinn_The_Questionable
Summary: Snufkin is on his way back to Moominvalley but a strange noise stops him in his tracks and leads him into a forest that he has never seen before. He has to manage to figure out how to leave in order to get to Moominvalley by the beginning of spring.
Comments: 42
Kudos: 59





	1. A Strange Noise

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic! I love the Over the Garden Wall and Moomin crossover so much I felt the need to write about it. I am not at all a good writer but I hope you all enjoy the story none the less!

Snufkin was making his way back from “yonder” as he liked to call it as it was nearing the end of winter. It was starting to become dark and he managed to find a clearing where he could set up camp. He began to set up his tent and took out some dried fish he had from earlier in the trip. He made his fire and began to eat his dinner. He stared at the sky, looking at the clouds and the changing colors of the sky as the sun was setting. He wasn’t in a place to see it set but he could tell it was setting. He sat watching the sky become darker and darker. Soon the moon was out and it was dark, only lit by his fire. Now, he stared at the stars, past the lonesome clouds. 

He eventually removed his mouth organ from his pack and continued to work on his spring tune. He had most of it figure out, all except the ending. There, he was lost. I had no clue how to finish it up. He played the beginning of the tune, then abruptly stopping at the end. He sighed and put the mouth organ away. It was getting late and he decided it was time to go to bed. His fire was starting to burn out anyways. He retrieved his lantern from his pack along with a pack of matches and lit a match and thus, lit the lantern. Snufkin set the lantern in his tent and before entering as well he put the fire out the rest of the way, just to be safe. 

He sat in his dimly lit tent for a bit, before putting out his lantern. He climbed under his blanket and curled up. Now, he was fully alone with his thoughts. Nothing to distract him. He let out another sigh. He was on his way back to Moominvalley, set to arrive on the first day of spring. He was sorta excited to see everyone, especially Moomintroll. Strange isn’t it? How he, the lonesome vagabond couldn’t wait to see his friend, best friend at that. Every time he thought of Moomintroll he got this sort of warm feeling inside, like his chest was a lantern and Moomin was the match. His mind stopped. He sat up realizing that that was the exact way people felt about their significant others. He had overheard people talking about them in such fondness but had never expected to feel it himself. But... no he couldn’t be in love with Moomin, there is no way. He was his best friend! He awkwardly chuckled to himself, shaking his head as if to shake away the thoughts. Besides, Moomin was with Snorkmaiden and they seemed like such a perfect pair. He signed and flopped back down, allowing sleep to consume him.

He woke up early, as usual. He has always been one to go to sleep late and wake up early. Some people found it astounding how he is able to function with so little sleep. He never understood that. That's just how he’s always been, for as long as he could remember. He climbed out of the tent to see the sky gradually brightening. He smiled at it and stretched. He looked down at his once fire and saw the cold ashes sitting. He went to wander around the woods to gather some dry wood for a fire. 

Once that was gathered, he returned to his camp and set up the sticks and small logs in the fire. He lit a match and flicked it into the fire and watched the fire spread to the other logs and sticks slowly growing and growing. He snapped back into reality after being entranced the fire. He went into his pack and retrieved his coffee and kettle along with a small bucket. Another reason he set up camp in this clearing was because he could hear a river flowing nearby. He set the coffee and kettle by the fire and took the bucket to the general direction of the river. 

He was right, there was a river and it wasn’t far at all. He scooped up some water into his bucket and walked back to camp. He arrived back at camp and began to make his coffee.  
After finishing his coffee the sun was fully out and he walked back down to the river to wash his kettle and his cup. He walked back and stored them in his pack. He continued to pack up the rest of his camp and put out his fire. Once everything was squared away he continued to walk.

He was about a day or two away from Moominvalley but so was the first day of spring so he was right on track. While walking he would stop to enjoy the scenery otherwise he would continue on, humming his spring tune. But still oh so stuck on the ending. He couldn’t figure out how to nicely wrap it up. His thoughts were then thoroughly interrupted by the sound of what seemed to be a loud whistle. Along with another noise that he has never heard before. How odd. He wandered towards the direction of where the sound seemed to be coming from. It led him into a deep dark part of the forest. 

He walked until the sound had disappeared. There was nothing there just more densely packed trees. He had seen some strange stuff in his lifetime and he might have to add this on the list. He just decided to think nothing of it and go back to where he came from. But… he couldn’t? The trees had changed since he first walked past them. He still decided to see if they led him back.

He walked and walked and still nothing. He was so very confused. How could that happen? One second he was just walking through some normal trees. Now he was in a completely new forest that he didn’t even know if it even existed on the same planet as where he was previously. He couldn’t rely on his internal compass since this was all so new to him. He decided to just try to find a trail of some sort. He walked back the path he had taken to find the source of the noise and continued till he found a broad path that seemed to be well used.

He traveled what he could assume to be north

He was walking and stopped when he heard voices, they were speaking his language so that was a good sign. But there was no way for him to figure out if they were hostile or not so he decided to hide behind a tree and wait for them to pass or be able to hear what they were saying. 

As the figures came closer he was able to make out who they were. There was a taller boy, maybe a bit younger than Snufkin. He was wearing a red pointy hat along with a blue cape covering most of his upper half. He was also wearing some grey pants and two different colored shoes…? 

Next to the tall boy was a much shorter one. Wait… is he wearing a teapot on his head? Wait, was he also holding a frog? Who in the world are these beings? He was also wearing some green overalls and a white button up. 

There was a third voice, not a third figure. As they came even closer he could see who they were talking to. A bird. Wait a bird? Huh he has seen all sorts of animals talk but not birds. How interesting this trio is. He could now hear what they were saying. It was the tall red hat boy who was talking, “-aide is more helpful than that Woodsman was. I think his directions were… not very good.” 

Snufkin decided now was his chance to see if they could help him. He stepped out from behind the tree as they were passing by and then gave a simple, “Hello” with a slight wave. 

The tall boy jumped back, almost falling, the small boy gave a small yelp and the bird just fluttered back a bit, looking shocked. 

“Sorry there, didn’t mean to frighten you all.” Snufkin gave a small smile.

“H-How did you N-NOT mean to scare us! You were l-literally just standing, fully blended with n-no way of us knowing you were there! Seriously! Who are you and what in the world were you doing?” The tall boy yelled, stuttering, slightly shaking because of shock.

“Well I’m Snufkin and to be perfectly honest, I managed to get lost and you were the first creatures I have seen here yet and I had to make sure you all weren’t dangerous.”

“W-Well… I guess that makes sense. Still doesn’t mean you weren’t being creepy.” 

“That’s fair, so I gave my name, what do you suppose your names are?”

“Well I’m Wirt and this is Greg-” “And this is Wirt Jr.!” The small boy, Greg, interjected, proudly holding up this frog that seemed very indifferent to its surroundings. 

“And this is Beatrice.” Wirt said gesturing to the small bluebird.

“Well it’s quite nice to meet you all, by any chance can you give me any directions?”


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wirt, Greg, Beatrice and Snufkin continue their walk through the new woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I wanna thank you all for all the support! You all make me so happy and I never expected to get so much love on my first fanfic! So here's the second chapter! Hope you all like it!

“Well, uh no actually… We are just as lost as you actually”

“Oh dear… Well, you seemed to be off somewhere specific. Where may that be?”

“Well we’re off to-“ Wirt was quickly cut off by the small bluebird, Beatrice, “Now why would we tell you? How do we know you aren’t lying?”

“Well I’m in the same boat as you. I just want to get out of here. Just give me a general direction and I will be out of your hair.” 

Beatrice looked at Snufkin seemingly trying to decide if he was indeed a liar. He stared at him for a second and then began to question him, “So.. Snufkin right? I’m going to figure out if you are indeed lying.” Snufkin stood there, unfazed. She continued to speak, “Let’s start of with your reaction to seeing a bird talk. You seemed unfazed about it and didn’t even seem to care. Also what kind of name is Snufkin? And you never said get home. You just said get out of here. What would that mean? Hm?”

“Well, you will learn that at some point or not. Depending on if you give me directions or not.”  
Beatrice looked between Snufkin and the two boys. She huddled Wirt and Greg and began to whisper so Snufkin couldn’t hear them, “We can’t trust him, he’s to suspicious”

“Are you sure? He seems nice enough. He could just be a private person.” Wirt stated.

“That just makes him more suspicious! I’m telling you he can’t be trusted!”

Before Wirt could reply Greg interjected, “I like his hat! No one with a good hat like that could be untrustworthy.” 

Beatrice and Wirt looked at Greg until Wirt said, “Let’s just give him a chance.”

“Fine. But I’m telling you, he is not to be trusted!” Beatrice exclaimed.

The group returned to Snufkin who seemed to be waiting patiently. “So have you come to a conclusion?” Snufkin asked.

“Yes, sort of. You can come with us but we aren’t going to tell you where that is we are going and you don’t try anything.” Beatrice explained.

“Deal” Snufkin said with a nod. They then continued on their way. With Snufkin not knowing where they were going. He quite liked it. Not the being questioned by complete strangers part but more of the new environment. He couldn’t wait to tell Moomi-. His mind stopped. Moomin… oh dear he had forgotten all about him during all the commotion. How would he get out in time? He shook his head to shake the thoughts away. Right now he had to stay in the moment. He had to focus on getting back to his Moomin. 

“So what secrets are you hiding in that pack of your’s Mr.Snuf?” Said Greg out of the blue.

“Oh well first please don’t call me Mr and the name is Snufkin, I’m not that old and I just have all the essentials” 

“Ok Sir Snufkin, do those essentials happen to include waffles?”

Snufkin gave a small laugh, “No, no it would not.”

The group went back to silence and Snufkin was just enjoying the surroundings. He wondered if this adventure would finally give him the inspiration to complete his spring tune. He began to hum his spring tune to himself. 

“What tune do you be humming to yourself Sir Snufkin?” Asked Greg, trying to make more small talk.

“Oh well it's my spring tune, I’m trying to figure out the ending.”

“Now how are you gonna perform when you're just playing it on your face mouth?”

Snufkin gave a small chuckle, seeing in the corner of his eye he had also caught Wirt’s attention, “Well I will play it on my mouth organ.” Wirt and Greg looked confused by that answer. He pulled it out to show.

“Oh! A harmonica!” Wirt spoke up, no longer confused.

“Oh yes, I believe I’ve heard a couple folks call it by that name.”

“So you said your spring tune? What does that mean?” Asked Wirt 

“Well every year I create a spring tune for, well, spring.”

“But why?” Asked Greg, also seeming intrigued.

“To alert my friend of my arrival as well to welcome spring I suppose.” Explained Snufkin. Wirt and Greg just became slightly more confused. Snufkin went on,”You see I leave my friends and the valley they reside in for the winter. I always return on or near the first day of spring.”

“You are quite a strange creature.” Beatrice said with a bit of a weirded-out look.

Snufkin gave a small smile along with an exhale of breath through his nose. He raised his mouth organ (or harmonica) to his mouth and decided to play ”All Small Beasts Should Have Bows in Their Tails.” The group seemed to enjoy the music except for Beatrice, who seemed a bit on edge and annoyed

Once he finished he placed his mouth organ back into his pocket and the group went back to silence. 

They walked in silence for quite a while until Greg ran ahead a bit and at first was humming but then began to sing, “Don’t know who she is or how she is or when, what, why she is but as for where she is, she is where we will go to Ad-” Greg was quickly stopped by Beatrice who put a feathered wing over Greg’s mouth. 

“Greg! He isn’t supposed to know where we are going!” Beatrice scolded. Beatrice then quickly removed her wing from his mouth along with a face of disgust, “Greg! Why did you lick me?!”

“Because I couldn't sing with a wing over my mouth! And if I could that would be very impressive.”

“Well your singing shouldn’t include the place we are going!”

“Well how did you know I was going to say Ad-” Another feathered wing over Greg’s mouth.

“Greg! Don’t tell him where we are going!” She released her wing from his mouth then said, “And stop licking me! It's really weird!” She yelled and then gave a large sigh, “Look, we made a deal with… Snufkin… That he can tag along as long as we don’t tell him where we are going. Got that? Great. Now just be more like your brother, and do exactly what you are told.”

“Huh? Wai-” Wirt states before being cut-off.”

“And just be a pathetic pushover who relies on others to make all his decisions.”

“Hey! What? I’m not a pushover! What do you have to say about this?” Wirt asks looking at Snufkin who isn’t paying attention and is just looking at the wilderness. Wirt sighs.

“Hold on Wirt, let me get to my point. And don’t get him involved.”

“... Fine”

“See, Greg? No willpower whatsoever.” Beatrice continues to explain while Wirt makes a sound of annoyance, “You need to be more like that.”

“But that doesn’t really sound that fun.” Greg states.

“The world is a miserable place Greg, life isn’t fun.”

“That's not true.” They all turn to look at Snufkin who apparently was paying attention after all. He goes on, “The world can be a great place depending on what you make of it. Life can be fun if you make the most of it. You just have to know your own mind.” The group goes silent, looking at Snufkin who just turned into a scholar. Or already was a scholar? They don’t quite know. Snufkin soon becomes uncomfortable with the staring and distracts himself with his new environment. 

The group eventually stopped staring and went back to their silence. 

Snufkin then turned when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, a house? The group saw him turn and decided to follow. 

Greg ran slightly ahead and then stopped at the edge of the clearing and said, “Huh? School? Not today!”

“School?” Snufkin asked, confused.

“Wait… do you not know what school is?!” Wirt said half-yelling, approaching and standing to Snufkin.”

“Don’t think I do.”

“How?? You look my age! You must know what school is! How old are you?”

“I don’t know.”

“WHAT? Wh-what? You don't even know your own age?”

“Nope.”

“Wait.. DOES THAT MEAN NO BIRTHDAYS???” Greg yelled, turning back to look at Snufkin.

“Suppose not. Though I do know what those are.” Snufkin said with a smile and a slight chuckle. 

“My mind can’t fathom this, how-how.. What. I-I need to process this.” Wirt stuttered, hands on his head looking like he is about to pass out. 

Snufkin began to walk towards the school until Beatrice flew in front of his face, “Now where do you think you are going?”

“I am going to go into this… school to ask some questions.”

“I don’t think so.”

“And why not?”

“Because we have a deal and with that deal we can’t have you wandering off.”

“Well you know where I am going, so it doesn’t really classify as ‘wandering off’” Snufkin walked around her and opened the door not noticing that Beatrice and Wirt were following him, “Hello, can you ans-” He was then cut off by the woman in the front of the class.

“Please, take your seat, children. You’re late. You know the rules- “Once the bell has rung, class has begun. And please be quiet.”

“Oh no I just need to-” And Snufkin was cut off again.

“Young man, please be quiet and take a seat.” Snufkin gave an irritated look. Behind him Beatrice and Wirt were arguing over something or other. Snufkin wasn’t paying attention until he saw Wirt and Beatrice arguing come into his view when Wirt sat down in the empty seat. 

Snufkin was done, he wasn’t gonna get anywhere so he just left. He didn’t want to go too far since he was curious on this mysterious place Wirt, Greg and Beatrice were going. He noticed Greg doing or motioning something in the window. He didn’t pay him any mind and took this time to explore the surrounding forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few small notes  
> -I'm planning on basically writing what would happen in Over The Garden Wall if Snufkin was there so yeah!   
> -Right now I am debating if I should have the Moomin's world should have time pass while Snufkin is in The Unknown or just keep it like they had in the show how when Greg and Wirt had returned no time had passed. I think that would add some nice details to the story.   
> -Btw I will be trying to update once a week  
> -Once again I would like to thank you all for the love and support!


	3. The School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moomin wakes up from hibernation. Wirt, Greg , Beatrice and Snufkin go through the events of episode episode 3, Schooltown Follies. Now featuring Snufkin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the late upload! I thought I would finish it earlier then I did but apparently not. I ended up getting smacked in the face with schoolwork. Anyways, I want to thank you all for the support! I love seeing all the comments and kudus so I want to thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, thank you.

Moomin groggily woke from his hibernation. He woke up once throughout winter but he didn’t really do much. He just hung out with Two-Ticky. 

He sat up and stretched and then he remembered. Snufkin! He eagerly ran up to his window and looked out. He looked straight to the bridge. No Snufkin. 

He sighed and sat back down on his bed. This wasn’t the first time he was late and definitely won’t be the last. He knew he would be back soon enough… right? 

He stood back up and opened his door and headed down the stairs. The smell of freshly baked pancakes began to fill the air as he descended. Mamma’s pancakes. He began to run down the stairs and entered the dining room to be greeted by Pappa and a half-asleep Little My. Pappa and Moomin exchanged ‘happy spring’s’ while Little My grumbled about her dream that she was missing Moomin went and greeted Moominmamma in the kitchen who was finishing up breakfast. She explained that breakfast would be served shortly and he should go sit down. 

The four of them ate breakfast with some small talk mostly from a bit-blue Moomin who told his story of his small adventure that happened in winter. They also talked about their plans for the rest of the day.

Little My, who noticed Moomin’s melancholy mood, stabbed her pancake with her fork and gave Moomin an irritated look and asked, “So what’s got your tail in a knot?”

“Snufkin isn’t back yet..”

“Of course it's about your boyfriend.”

Moomin, now very flustered with a dark blush spread over his cheeks exclaimed, “S-Snufkin isn’t my b-boyfriend!! He’s my best friend!”

“That blush on your face says otherwise.”

“Little My.” Moominmamma states in a calm yet authoritative voice. 

Little my sits back with a huff and continues eating. Moomin calms down with his blush fading away and he continues eating as well. He is still distracted by where Snufkin may be. All of the worst fates rush into his mind. All of the bad things that could have happened to him.

He pushes away those thoughts by just reminding himself that Snufkin has been late before and nothing bad has happened to cause the lateness. There are plenty of explanations of where he could be. 

They finished eating breakfast and cleaned up. Little My went off to do something or other, probably some mischief of sorts. Moomin went to sit on the bridge, to wait for his friend’s return. He didn’t want to miss it. He couldn’t wait to hear all of his mystifying stories of his adventures. He couldn’t wait to hear his spring tune. He couldn’t wait to be with him. Wait… normal best friends think that way right? Yeah.. yeah of course they do. 

* * *

Snufkin had set up his camp in the woods surrounding the school. He was pleased to find and clearing not too close to the school but close enough to hear the bell. There was also a stream nearby that he fished at. He didn’t catch too much, enough for a solid meal.

While cleaning up he heard some noise coming from the direction of the school. It sounded like… singing? Music? Snufkin finished cleaning and went to go investigate. It was indeed coming from the school. He walked up to an open window and peaked inside. 

There was quite a lot going on inside. It seemed that the students he had seen earlier were now in a dinning hall. Apparently this building was much bigger than it seemed. The teacher was playing a lively tune on the piano in the corner, the students were adding to the tune with an assortment of instruments that came from who knows where. In the center of the spectacle was Greg singing the song everyone was adding to. Snufkin listened and then realized what the song was about. Potatoes and Molasses. What a strange thing to have a song about. But hey, it seemed everyone was enjoying it and that’s all that really matters.

He spotted Wirt who was clinking a spoon between two cups of water with an slightly annoyed Beatrice on the table in front of him. 

The song seemed to be wrapping up so Snufkin decided not to join and just enjoy the peculiar song from the window then. The song was about to be wrapped up perfectly until the door on the opposite side of the dinning slammed up and there stood a large man, “That’s enough!” His voice boomed throughout the dining hall stopping the music.

“Father.” The teacher stated with a gasp.

“Is this what I’ve been paying for?!” The man’s booming voice filled the dining hall again, pointing around the room. 

“Hey, we just wanted to have a little fun.” Greg spoke up.

“I didn’t invest in this school for fun. I thought we were trying to do important work here: teaching animals to count and spell.” He said while walking towards the teacher.

“We are! Oh, please, father, don’t close the school. It won’t happen again.” The teacher pleaded.

“I should say it won’t. This…this…and this are all coming with me. Now send them to bed!” He yelled while taking away all the various students' instruments. 

“You heard Father. Off to bed with you.” The teacher stated, ushering the students into a side door.

Well Snufkin was not gonna have that. He walked away from the window and began to follow the large man. He couldn’t believe that man had the audacity to both stop the music along with stopping it from happening again. Along with him ordering the kids around. Oh boy that man messed up. It's crime time. 

He was sneaking around, following the man until he heard voices in the distance. The man sat down setting the instruments around him. That's when Snufkin heard talking from behind him. He recognized these voices as they happened to belong to Wirt and Greg. Snufkin was, well, hiding in a bush observing the man. The two boys approached the bush, not noticing Snufkin and still talking. 

Snufkin then stood up and put a finger over both Wirt and Greg’s mouth and said a quiet “shh.” Both boys were very much surprised and Wirt almost screamed and Greg gave a quiet, “Sir Snufkin!”  
“Ohh! Who would’ve thought making a primer school for animals was a bad idea? My life savings, my home- everything I had went into that dear, dear school. And now I’m forced to sell these instruments just to keep it open.” He says while removing his coat to reveal a surprising small frame, “All the while that loathsome Jimmy Brown is off gallivanting who knows where! Not to mention that wild gorilla on the loose. If only something would go right for a change.” He laid down in a makeshift tent he created with his giant coat and the instruments. He quickly began to snore.

Greg was the first to speak and he said, “Okay, I think he’s asleep. Let’s go steal his stuff.” Snufkin was already stepping out of the bush to do so.

“What?” Wirt and Beatrice say in unison. 

“Wait! First, where in the world did you come from Snufkin?!” Wirt says in a confused tone.

“That bush.”

“Yes I get that but how long were you there for?”

“Not long before you got here, I followed that man.”

“Why? You weren’t in the dining hall for all I know, you just disappeared!”

“I was at the window. Heard the whole thing and followed him to get back at what he did.”

“You really are a strange creature.” Beatrice states, stopping Wirt from saying anything else. 

“Thanks. Well I guess he did have a reason for doing what he did. He was still quite rude.”

“Yeah! So we have to get back at him for ruining the song! So we steal his instruments!”

“Greg.. that's actually a good idea!” Wirt exclaimed.

“What?!” Beatrice looks at Wirt with a confused face.

“Instead of him selling the instruments we could give them to the students and have a sort of charity event!”

“That will take forever! Let's just leave the situation be and leave!”

“No! Let's make the world a better place!” Greg exclaimes while going and taking the instruments. Snufkin and Wirt do the same while Beatrice sighs and rolls her eyes. 

The next day the benefit concert was in full swing. Greg was gathering coins in his pot… hat… thing. Wirt stood by a nearby tree observing with Beatice on a branch above him. Snufkin sat on a fallen log on the other side of the concert. Greg tried to get him to be apart of it but it was too much attention from strangers for him. 

Snufkin watched as the man from the night before came out of the bushes, confused and began to talk to Wirt and the teacher joined in the conversion shortly after. Snufkin was out of earshot so he couldn’t hear what they were talking about but he could sort of guess. 

Snufkin sat and just enjoyed the music until Greg from the stage yelled, “GORILLA!” while pointing at, you guessed it, a giant gorilla. Snufkin jumped up from his seat in shock at seeing the gorilla he had overheard conversations about. Snufkin wasn’t sure what to do but made his way through the crowd to get a better look. The situation ended up being short lived as Wirt ran towards in a clumsily falling onto the gorilla and the head of it popped off revealing a man. The man gave a quiet, “Finally.” 

“Jimmy?” The teacher questioned.

“That’s right, darlin’. I was the gorilla.” Jimmy responded.

“But why did you do it?”

“Got a job in the circus so’s I could finally buy ya that wedding ring. But when I got stuck in the dang suit, everybody was too doggone scared to help me out.”

“Aw, Jimmy. Oh!”

“Darlin’.” The couple hug and the crowd cheers and claps. Snufkin joined in on the clapping with a soft smile. 

“I guess the world really is as sweet as potatoes and molasses.” The man says softly with a smile and Wirt begins to conduct the band while singing Potatoes and Molasses once again.

Snufkin makes his way towards Wirt and Beatrice who seem to be on better terms then earlier. He arrives as he hears Beatrice tell Wirt to tie his shoe and he does so. 

Beatrice and Wirt, who finished tying his shoes, notice Snufkin’s appearance. Wirt decides to ask Snufkin a question while they have this leisure time, “So where did you go last night when we were at the school?”

“I set up my tent nearby, found a river and fished a bit. I had the fish that I caught for dinner.” Snufkin responded simply.

“Ah ok, but why didn’t you come into the school and eat there.”

“Wasn’t really my environment.” 

Wirt responds with a quiet, “Ah.” He still was slightly confused but knew he probably wouldn’t get much else out of him. So the three of them stood in silence, enjoying the music.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few notes  
> 1) I have decided that time in Moominvalley would pass normally or faster while Snufkin is in The Unknown.  
> 2) I have no clue when the next chapter will be up, it should be up in less then a month.  
> 3) I have finally figured out the outline for the whole story! I kinda wrote this originally on impulse but I'm happy with how it's turning out!  
> 4) I am sorry if Wirt is out of character here, I am struggling at writing him. I apoligize.  
> 5) I want to once again thank you all for the support and I appreciate all of you!  
> Reminder- You matter and don't forget to drink water.


	4. The Tavern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The benefit concert wraps up and the gang is on their way to Adelaide's and they find themselves in a... interesting tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry this chapter took longer then usual... got smacked in the face with a good-ole writers block. Glad it wasn't a long one haha. Anyways I just want to thank you all again, from the bottom of my heart. Your support is so overwhelming and amazing. You all are so sweet and amazing and I hope you all know that.  
> One last note this chapter takes place between episodes 3 and 4 plus the beginning of episode 4. Please enjoy!

The benefit concert was wrapping up and everyone began picking up. Snufkin and Wirt were taking down the stage and Greg was helping the teacher (who Snufkin finally learned her name is Ms. Langtree) and the man (who Snufkin learned is named Langtree) take all the money collected that day into a safe place and to be counted. Beatrice just sat near Wirt and Snufkin.

They soon finished and the group gathered to discuss the next course of action. 

“We have to get moving, we have to get to- the place,” Beatrice said looking to Snufkin suspiciously, “as soon as we can so I- I mean you can get home as soon as you can”

“Yeah I wouldn’t want to stay here too much longer…” Wirt said, nervously (as usual.)

“Ad- I mean the place is quite a far a ways that way,” Beatrice said, pointing her wing to the side, “We should get there in a few days' time. Now let’s get moving!” The group began to move that way but Snufkin turned the other way. Beatrice noticed this and flew over to Snufkin and fluttered in front of his face, “Now where do you think you're going? Hm?”

“I must go pick up my camp. I shouldn’t be long.”

Beatrice sighed and told him, “Fine. I guess that’s a logical reason, but I’m coming with you. I have to keep an eye on you…” Snufkin nodded and began toward his small campsite on the other side of the forest that was surrounding the schoolhouse. 

“Wait.. I thought we were going this way?” Wirt spoke up.

“We were but mister wilderness here has to go pick up his camp.” Beatrice explained

“Oh… ok” Wirt stated and he and Greg jogged up to them. They were now all just following Snufkin, hoping he wasn’t leading them all to their deaths. 

After a small walk they made it to his camp. It was sort of what they were expecting, just a simple campsite. With a tent and a burnt out fire. Greg was sort of disappointed to find that it was so normal. Wirt was relieved.  
Wirt just stood there awkwardly not knowing if he should help or not. Beatrice sat on a branch of a nearby tree watching Snufkin carefully. Greg practically immediately asked Snufkin if he could help. Snufkin respectfully denied, knowing it would go quicker with just him and he had to go quick with that bluebird seemingly in a rush to get to wherever they were going.

He finished quickly and they went on their way. 

Snufkin had noticed the fact of how large this forest was. His internal compass was confused but it seemed the regular directions still applied here. He had come to a conclusion the night of the concert that there is no way he could still be in the world he called home. He was somewhere else… New. This had opened Snufkin’s mind exponentially, because this meant that alternate realities and worlds existed. He had pondered this fact in the past but he didn’t know if he could believe it without proof and well.. Here it is. 

He went back to looking at the forest. What if this entire plane of existence was just forest? Oh dear… does that mean no sea? Snufkin didn’t like that fact, he loved the sea and couldn’t live without it. This thought… This idea made Snufkin want to go home even more. 

“Whatcha thinking about Sir Snufkin?” Greg spoke up, breaking Snufkin out of his thoughts. 

“Hm? Oh nothing much.” Snufkin replied.

“Oh ok… I was thinking about biscuits.” Greg stated, and Snufkin gave a small smile. 

The group went back to silence. By now they had been walking for a couple hours and nothing had changed. Same large forest with the same trees. No real sign of life other than the wide path they had been walking on. It seemed very well used with little to no plants growing and prospering on it. 

It soon began to grow darker, not because the sun was setting but because of dark rain clouds, covering the sun. It then began to sprinkle, it wasn’t a lot so it was tolerable. 

The rain began to strengthen and right then, they had stumbled upon a horse-drawn waggon with a huge heap of hay. The driver was nowhere to be seen until they heard from within the forest a loud yell, “THE BEAST!”

“Into the hay!” Greg suddenly exclaimed climbing on the waggon. Wirt followed him but was soon stopped by Beatrice.

“We don’t know where he is going! He could be going the complete wrong way!” Beatrice explained.

“Either way this is faster and we can get out of the rain! ” Wirt exclaimed. After that Beatrice begrudgingly followed, knowing she couldn’t stop them. She was then followed by Snufkin and they crawled into the hay. Soon they heard the screams of “The Beast” grow closer until they began to move. 

The driver was… not a very good driver. He was turning corners too tight and causing their hay to move plus he was screaming like a maniac. 

“OH NO! THE BEAST IS UPON ME!” The driver yelled again for what felt like the millionth time. There was a noise like a quack that came from outside the hay, Greg went to investigate. The quack happened again when Greg popped out and Snufkin heard a “Shh.” come from Greg.

“Greg, is there a beast out there?” Wirt asked his brother who’s head was still poked out of the hay.

“Mmm..” Greg popped back into the hay with a… duck? And asked, “Do you know how to make eggs from a duck? I’m hungry.”

“What about the Beast?” Wirt asked which was then followed by the driver yelling about The Beast again. 

“ I didn’t see any beast. That driver is nuts. Mmmm.. nuts.” 

“Whew! well that’s good.”

“Good?! That crazy driver is taking us way off course! Just like I told you he would!” Beatrice exclaimed.

“Really?” Wirt stated.

“Yeah, who knows where we are by now with that guy acting all bananas.”

“Oooh… Banana nut duck bread.” Greg said, wistfully. Snufkin didn’t have anything to add to the conversation so he just sat, listening to the conversation. He knew he should have been looking for some wild berries or mushrooms on his walk but he wasn’t sure if he could apply the same principles to gathering wild berries/mushrooms in this strange forest. 

There was a sudden lightning strike, throwing Snufkin out of his thoughts and everyone off of the wagon when the driver took a fast, tight turn. The group gave a collective shout at being thrown through the air. 

They all popped out of the hay and Greg exclaimed at the sight of a building. It seemed to be a tavern of some sort. It looked like it could be two levels and was standing decently tall and sturdy and made of bricks. It seemed mysterious in a way with the atmosphere of the dark sky and the pelting rain.

“Well, finally some good luck. Let’s go to that creepy tavern and ask for some directions.” Beatrice stated.

“But..” And right as Wirt said that, as if on cue the sign creaked over the door, making its appearance known, a dark, ominous figure stood in a window and thunder struck. Oh there was also a horse. Wirt finished his thought, “But it’s creepy. Why don’t you guys go ask for directions, and I’ll just wait out-- no, wait I-I don’t want to be out here by myself… How about you guys-” 

“Just go to the tavern!” Beatrice harshly exclaimed, fluttering in Wirt’s face. 

While Wirt was thinking out loud, Snufkin was already walking towards the tavern. The three (plus the frog) eventually realized this when he was already at the door and they jogged (and flew) up to him.

Snufkin approached the door and began to open it but it wouldn’t give. He tried again with more force and was able to push it open to see what was blocking it. A large dog. A large, very sleepy dog was barricading the door. He pushed the door the rest of the way sort of knocking the dog and making it roll over. 

Inside, there stood people of all shapes and sizes. With a small band to the side, a stone fireplace directly on the other side of the door and a decently sized buffet. 

They walked over to an open table that only had two seats but Snufkin didn’t mind standing. He didn’t plan to be there long. Greg set his frog on one of the open seats and patted it while saying, “You. Wait. Here. I’ll go get some food.” He then walked away and the frog seemed to smile and wink at him…?

“Well at least there's music.” Wirt said, turning around to face both Snufkin, who was leaning on the window, and Beatrice, who was sitting on the table.

A large woman approached them and in a shrill voice she spoke to Wirt, not addressing Snufkin, “Well, hey, there peach pot. Whatcha doing around-- Hey what's that bird you got there?” She pointed at Beatrice. 

“Its a--” 

Before Wirt could finish Beatrice interrupted, introducing herself, “I am Beatrice! These sweet kids and I got lost in the-- AH” 

Before she could finish the woman wacked her with her broom and stated, “No birds allowed in my tavern!”  
“No birds allowed in your tavern--”

“It's a bad omen when a blue bird enters through your door.” The woman states, lowering her broom, “It’s bad luck!”

“Lady, bluebirds are good luck! We bring joy and happiness to the-- AHH!” Before Beatrice could finish she was once again wacked with the broom.

“Good luck, bad luck-- don’t need any of it!”

“Curse you, lady! Curse you! You’ll die someday and I’ll laugh! LAUGH!” Beatrice exclaimed, laughing while hiding behind Wirt. The lady then went to go hit Beatrice again but just whacked Wirt in the face, shoving him out of his seat. Beatirce just fluttered off of his shoulder and began to fly towards the door saying, “Forget this. I’m out of here. Wirt, you get directions.”

“W-Wait why me? Why not Snufkin? I don’t want to-” Wirt asked, gesturing to Snufkin who was still by the window.

“Still don’t trust him! Just do it!” Beatrice yelled, flying right out the door and interrupting Wirt. 

“Who are three anyway, bringing bad luck to my tavern?” The woman asked, lowering her broom.

“I’m Wirt, this is Gregory and that's Snufkin.” Wirt explained, gesturing to the three of them. Greg gave a smile and a wave while Snufkin just tipped his hat some.

“And that's a horse!” Exclaimed Greg who was pointing at a horse who had just appeared behind Snufkin’s window he was leaning on. 

“That’s great. But who are you?” The women asked again. 

“I’m Wirt.. I’m- I’m just a-a guy, I-I guess. Um, w-what do you mean?”

“Well, he’s the butcher...” The woman said pointing to a large, grey-haired man with a cleaver.

“I’m the butcher.” The supposed butcher stated, raising his cleaver.

“...the baker..” The woman continued, pointing to a shorter, smaller man sitting across from the butcher.

The baker gave a high-pitched, “Yeah!’ when pointed at.

“...the midwife…” She pointed to a woman, dressed in green who… coughed up a fish? Well ok then. 

“...the master and apprentice..” She pointed at the two and the supposed master gave a tug on the rope tied to the apprentice. Snufkin didn’t like that at all.

“...the tailor..” Who was warming his hands on a candle while weeping.

“...and I’m the tavern keeper!” The woman finished, stating proudly then putting her hands on her hips while saying, “Who are you?!” There was also now a random man standing next to the women, he was sorta creeped Snufkin out a bit.

“I’m hungry!” Exclaimed Greg, waving two empty plates that Snufkin failed to notice how quickly he ate. 

“I-I-I don’t know. I don’t really like labels. I’m just sort of, like, myself, you know?”

“Maybe he’s simple.” The “Master” stated.

Before Wirt could defend himself the tavern keeper gestured to Snufkin and asked, “And you?”

Snufkin stood up straight and walked to the front of the table and stated, “You can just call me the vagabond.”

“Glad at least one of you kids knows who you are.” The women said with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized after writing this chapter I should have mentioned what is happening in Moominvalley but welp. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to get the next one out as soon as a can but who knows when that will be haha... Thank you again for all the support, you all are the ones who keep me going <3  
> Reminder- Love yourself! You all are beautiful!


	5. Missing Snufkin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang continues to attempt to get directions from the tavern inhabitants and... don't do so well.  
> We see what has been happing in Moominvalley since the beginning of spring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all again for all the positive feedback! I get so, so happy each time I get a new kudo, a new comment or even another hit! Thank you, thank you all again!  
> Also, quick side note, beware spicy_noodles33

“So what exactly do you mean by vagabond? We’ve never heard of a vagabond before.” The tavern keeper asked.

“I wander the world you see, I find myself from here to there and everywhere in between.” Snufkin simply stated.

“Ah I see, well nice to meet you vagabond.” The tavern keeper stated as a man, dressed in red with a large belt began to say something but the tavern keeper shushed him and whispered, “Not now highwayman.”

“And you, aswell.” Snufkin responded, just ignoring the.. Highwayman.

While Snufkin was talking to the tavern keeper Wirt decided to take this time to find someone who could help them. He looked around the room, observing all the strange inhabitants, and landed on an old man painting a wooden doll next to the fireplace and laughing to himself.

He got up and approached the man and struggled to ask, “I was wondering if you knew the way-- uh, I mean, I-I’m-- her name is Adelaide.”

“Oh, It’s a girl you’re after, eh?” The man responded.

“No! I-I mean, yes but--” Wirt stuttered, not being able to finish with the man interrupted him with his laughter. 

“Oh, you’re not the witless simple-minded fool everyone takes you for.” The man stated.

“Everyone thinks I’m--” Wirt began to ask but was once again interrupted. 

“You’re the young lover.”

“What? Young lover?? No, uh--”

“If you really want to get with this Adelaide gal…”

“I-I don’t, I-I mean, I-I--”

“Well, here’s what you do.” The man began to walk away and slow-tempo music began to play and the man began to sing…

“Write a loving letter boy

That swoops and sweeps and curls

Calligraphers are just the thing to help you win your girl.” 

Snufkin, who had also gotten something to eat, like Greg, but he did not get near to the amount of food Greg was and had eaten. He was standing back at the window sill, eating off of his plate that was set on the table when he suddenly heard the music become louder and was accompanied by an older man singing. Seeming like he was singing to Wirt.

He looked to Wirt, who was becoming increasingly uncomfortable and also confused. Snufkin didn’t mind the song, it was nicely written and composed. And so, he just sat listening to eating and focused his ears back onto the music…

“Your shoes, my goodness, how they're worn, but you're too young to know

That nothing courts a woman's scorn more than scuffs on the toe

The cobbler can attend to that

Meanwhile, you must have cake

The baker and patissier need work for goodness sake

Hi dee diddly um de dum de day

What a merry time we'll have upon your wedding day...”

Wirt, who was being handled by way too many people gave a confused, “What?” to the sound of a wedding? He was so confused and very, very uncomfortable

“...Hi dee diddly um de dum de day

There's work for all when little boys get married..”

There was loud laughter coming from all the inhabitants of the tavern and Wirt attempted to say, “No, no, no, no. Y-you guys, I-I-I’m not getting married. I’m just trying to find--” Wirt was then interrupted by the old man who continued singing...

“That pointy cone upon your head..

“Oh, no, please.” Wirt pleaded has he wrinkled the top of his hat.

“..you can't be wearing that…”

* * *

~Two weeks since spring began~

‘Snufkin has never been this late before’, Moomin thought to himself, whilst sitting on the small bridge and looking to the forest longingly. 

Moomin has spent the last two weeks waiting. Waiting for a tune to flow from the forest. Waiting to be relieved. Waiting for Snufkin to return. He didn’t do anything but wait.

He didn’t want to play with Little My, Sniff or Snorkmaiden. He never really had much of an appetite. He just wanted Snufkin back by his side, fishing away telling stories of his travels.

His mind kept going to the worst possibilities… That he had taken one wrong step and was dead in a far off land, that he was cruelly and wrongly imprisoned in a place on no map, or… or…. He had forgotten about him, forgotten about everyone. 

Each day the corners of his mouth inched their ways downwards, creating a depressed frown. 

Moominmamma would often bring him food, try to encourage him to go play with everyone or she would just sit with him, telling him how experienced Snufkin is and that he is probably fine and just went further than he expected. Her words sometimes gave him some hope… sometimes.

Snorkmaiden, Sniff, and Little My were close to giving up on him. They knew each time they would ask he would say no. They tried everything to get him to come, but nothing worked. He just kept using the same excuse, “I don’t want to miss Snufkin coming home, I want to see him right when he comes back and hear his spring tune.”

Snorkmaiden felt slightly concerned but was also slightly jealous, would Moomin act the same way if she were to be late by two weeks? Would he be just as depressed? She didn’t know. Sure, she was also concerned about Snufkin being late, he hadn’t been this late in the past. But she knew there was a logical reason for his lateness and he would be back in no time.

Little My mostly made fun of the situation, she kept joking about Snufkin having finally become sick of them and left to never return. She would make fun of Moomin for missing Snufkin so much and not being able to leave the bridge. Internally though, that was a different story. She was sort of concerned as well, he was his younger brother after all.

Sniff was a combination of curious, annoyed and slightly concerned. He was curious what Snufkin could be doing to make him so late which also gave him some bad ideas. He would quickly swipe those away though, telling himself that there is a logical reason. Then, he was also annoyed. He was annoyed at Moomin who was completely ignoring them and annoyed a Snufkin for being so late. That annoyed feeling would sometimes change to anger, just done with Moomin’s attitude and Snufkin taking his sweet time, not caring about what was happening in Moominvalley. 

Moominmamma and Moominpappa knew how experienced and strong Snufkin was and mostly spent their time trying to cheer up Moomin. The occasionally bad thought would invade their mind from time to time though. He was like another son and didn’t know what they would do if something bad happened to him. But it hadn’t been quite long enough to worry. Eventually, that time might come, to worry that is. 

Everyone would eventually worry with Moomin. 

They might have to find a way to find Snufkin before this all went too far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every kudo and comment is very much appreciated! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it was a smidge shorter then the others!  
> Also, real quick, if you couldn't tell I decided to have time in Moominvalley to move quite a bit faster then in The Unknown  
> Edit- I will be going on a short hiatus, sorry bout this, its the holiday break for me and I am going to attempt to make a submission for a contest at my school! (Its not going to be fanfic of course) Wish me luck!  
> Anyways, see you all next time! Remember to drink water!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it so far! I have no clue when the next chapter will be out but I will try to get it out as soon as I can.


End file.
